


Deflating Basketballs

by masqurade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad match, Kise is found having to reflect on his poor athletic skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflating Basketballs

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during middle school.

     Kise couldn’t remember the last time he’d been yelled at so harshly for doing something wrong. It had been over a decade maybe. Either way, this gut-wrenching feeling only made him want to hurl the basketball at a certain redhead’s face.

     “You play that kind of game and you call yourself a regular?!” Akashi yelled, slamming his clipboard down on the ground. The clanking sound echoed menacingly around the gym. It made not only Kise cringe, but the rest of the team as well.

     “What’s the big idea?” Kise screamed back, aggravated by Akashi’s sudden change in attitude. “We won the game didn’t we?”

     He began hissing at him. “That is  _not_  the point.”

     “Then what  _is_  the point?”

     “Don’t you dare mock me, damn Kise!”

     “I wasn’t mocking you. I was asking a simple question!”

     “You two, settle down.” Momoi whispered, butting in between the two fuming players. Much to Kise’s irritation, Akashi clicked his tongue and trudged out of the gym. Of course, not without slamming the door behind him first.

     Kise wasn’t given any time to start pouting. The minute Akashi was out of sight, Aomine had slung an arm over his shoulder. Though it was for encourage, he tried biting back the feeling of twisting Aomine’s arm off. The remaining members that hadn’t slipped out during his lecture began to crowd around him like a flock of bees to honey.

     “Why the long face, Kise?” He was clearly teasing him. Shoving his arm off, Kise narrowed his eyes at the grinning bluehead.

     “Not in the mood, Aomine.”

     “Ouch. What happened to the  _‘-cchi’_  part you always add at the end? Talk about having a cold shoulder!” Aomine complained.

     “If you hadn’t been such an idiot and gotten yourself two fouls you wouldn’t have been yelled at.” Midorima joined into the conversation with a scoff. “Only fools would get too overly excited about dunking.” he continued to say as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

     Kise’s eyebrow twitched. “Says the guy who can’t even make a dunk.”

     “Excuse me?”

     “It’ll be fine. Akashi is just a little hotheaded.” came a soft voice from behind him. It broke the building tension between Kise and Midorima and shifted their attention elsewhere. Kise recognized it as Momoi’s voice and felt his back being rubbed gently. “I think he was just a bit upset that the other team practically made us foul.”

     Despite those words of encouragement, Kise was still upset. Now he  _really_  wanted to throw the basketball in his hands at someone. But instead, he smacked Momoi’s hand away and slammed the basketball into Aoime’s chest and began stomping his way out of the gym like a kid throwing a tantrum. He didn’t enjoy the feeling of losing or getting ripped to shreds about his losses either.

     Kise balled his hands into fists.  _I won’t lose._


End file.
